Stayed Too Long
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: [TSE] In which poor Jessica hadn't run off with the others at the first chance to get away from Dave and immediately regrets it. Noncon/DARK
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're pretty good at this." Jessica mused awkwardly.

It took Dave a moment to pull his eyes away from the screen. He stared at her blankly, blinking owlishly before he seemed to realize what she said. He gave a huff of a laugh.

"Just good with computers." He answered shortly.

"Oh, so Charlie was right, huh? That's neat."

She looked around nervously. It was just the two of them, since John had chased after Charlie and Lamar wanted to follow Marla around. She was becoming increasingly aware that she was stuck with a stranger, alone, in this small space when she realized he hadn't gone back to messing with the buttons. He was just…staring at her.

"…Yes?" She finally asked.

He kept staring at her face, eyes darting around her features before he gave a lopsided grin. "Sorry. You're very pretty. How old are you?"

She gaped at him. "Uh, well…t-thank you? And I'm sixteen…Nearly seventeen though."

A spark began lighting up his dead eyes as his grin widened. "Such a ripe age. You look…older."

That was creepy. She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced around despite there being no one else. Meeting him in the mall, she'd felt he was an oddball. He seemed quiet and socially inept but commenting on her age in such a way was _weird_. Especially when he was older. She couldn't tell how much older, since he looked sickly and had dark rings under his eyes, but it was enough to be overly creepy.

"I, I get that a lot." She tried to joke.

"Must be your full figure." He said.

"Excuse me?"

Her brow furrowed as she glared at him. Now he was commenting on her body? But before she could get angry, he was moving towards her. She froze. His large hand reached out, his fingers wrapped themselves around strands of her hair. She stared at him on confusion and slight fear. Why was he touching her?

"You have on some really nice perfume." He went on as he leaned forward in his chair. "Been a long time since I've smelled anything that pretty."

Her mouth opened and closed. She wanted to thank him for the compliment, yet was too shell-shocked by his bizarre behavior. And then he leaned forward and pressed his nose to the strands he was playing with, taking a deep breath of it. She stiffened, making a face in disgust. He was _sniffing_ her.

"Whatizzit?" He mused softly into her hair.

"J-Jasmine…" She answered automatically.

"Pretty perfume for a pretty girl."

She tried to lean away from him, pull herself from his grip. He followed. "Y-you know, I think I'll…go see what the others are doing."

He didn't seem to hear her as he stared near her chin. Increasingly nervous, Jessica went to slide around him and stand up. She froze when his hands gripped her forearms, stopping her, and he yanked her back into her chair with more force than necessary.

"You have such beautiful features…" He went on like nothing happened.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Thank you?"

He seemed to realize he was still holding her and looked surprised, quickly letting go. His hands hovered awkwardly as he chewed on his lip. He seemed taken aback at his own actions, so maybe he hadn't meant to be so weird? Jessica tried to relax. Honestly the man seemed lonely, so maybe she shouldn't get so defensive so quickly.

"You okay?" She asked him instead.

He struck like a snake. His hands wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her forward, his chapped lips meeting hers. Out of instinct, she gasped, and found his hot tongue entering her mouth. It swept over her own, prodding against it, and she felt a spark go down her spine.

Once the shock passed, Jessica began struggling. She got his hands off of her and pulled away, face red in humiliation and disgust when saliva leaked on her chin. Glaring, she instinctively raised her hand and slapped Dave across the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" She snarled at him.

He looked shocked, staring off at the wall as a hand slowly came up and rubbed at the bright red mark he now supported. After a moment, he spit a small bloody wad from his mouth. She almost felt guilty. But something in the air had changed then and she was beginning to get nervous again as she eyed the door behind him.

"I did everything right." He whispered suddenly, not looking at her still. "So, why?"

Jessica stared at him in confusion. "You think giving me some cheap compliments is enough for me to sit here and make out with you? You're apparently going senile in your old age."

He tensed. His shocked look relaxed, eyes narrowing slightly. Sneering down at him, Jessica got up and went to step around him. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Maybe the others would be willing to leave and she could explain later because she didn't think she could handle telling them right now.

"'Cheap' huh…"

Jessica yelped when his hand wrapped around her ankle. He pulled on her, making her trip and fall, nearly faceplanting into the stairs. She managed to catch herself, wincing in pain as her wrists flared up. But she scrambled to get to her feet as he pulled her towards him, until she was completely under his tall frame.

"You think those were cheap compliments? Too good for you?" Dave hissed at her, a crazed look entering his eyes.

"Get off of me!" She snapped at him, trying to push him off.

"You think you're too young and pretty for someone like me?" He went on angrily as he gripped her shoulders and shook her.

She cried out, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes as cold fear paralyzed her. Was he going to hurt her? Kill her? His expression was frightening, teeth bared as he snarled down at her and digging his fingernails into her skin. She gave a sob and turned her head away, not moving when his violent shaking stopped.

"….Hey, hey, shhh…" He suddenly went from enraged to reassuring, his grip lightening as one went to her cheek and gently caressing it. "There's nothing to be scared of, sweetie. I know you didn't mean it."

"D-don't hurt me." Jessica begged him.

Dave looked surprised before that lopsided grin spread across his face. "Then don't give me a reason to."

She took in a shaky breath at that. There was something wrong with him. He was unhinged or something, and she was stuck here with him. Jessica whimpered as he kept caressing her, calloused skin rubbing against her cheek. His thumb moved and rubbed small circles into her jawline as he stared down at her, eyes focused on her lips.

"Don't be scared. I'm going to take care of you." He whispered as he leaned forward, kissing her again.

She didn't dare fight. She was too scared to. Not with how quickly his mood had switched before. His lips were cold against hers, but his tongue was just as warm as before. It pressed against her lips and not sure what to do, she let it slip into her mouth. He hummed in response. Dave began eagerly licking at the inside of her mouth, lapping at her cheeks and along her teeth, meshing their tongues together.

That spark started again. She groaned in discomfort, body shaking under his. Despite finding the forced kissing gross and humiliating, her body was getting warm. What was wrong with her? Why was she reacting like this when she didn't want it? She wanted to shove him away, but when she moved to, her hands were trembling too hard.

Not noticing, Dave grabbed one. He intertwined their fingers in a manner too familiar and intimate then pinned it above her head. Jessica gasped for breath when he finally pulled away, watching in distaste as he licked his lips with far too much enthusiasm.

"You taste sweet. Like candy." He said.

"Please, no more…" She whimpered out, chest heaving as she tried to keep herself from sobbing again.

"Aw, but we only just started getting to know each other." Dave chuckled.

Jessica bit her lip, a sob escaping. But the guard was distracted, eyes drawn as her chest kept heaving in fear. His eyes lit up in excitement. With his free hand, he slowly trailed his fingers down over her dress. Realization hit her suddenly.

"Don't!"

He smiled and palmed her breast easily. The mound of flesh fit comfortably into his hand. Slowly, Dave began squeezing it experimentally, curiously. He licked his lips again as he released her hand and groped both of her tits. Jessica couldn't stop the moan before it was out of her mouth, hands going to his shoulders and trying to push him away.

"Stop, please, stop!"

"Perfect size, aren't they? Like they were made for me." Dave cooed at her, pressing them together.

"You had your fun, please! I won't tell anyone." She promised him desperately.

He snickered at that. Ignoring her pleas, he nuzzled at the bottom of her left breast, kissing at the base through her dress. He peppered kisses along the base until his face was pressed into the valley between her breasts, giving a content and rather disgusting sigh of pleasure.

"Such a nice dress…I'd hate to have to ruin it." He mused softly to himself. His dead eyes glanced up at her tear stricken face. "Will you take it off, or should I?"

She cringed. "D-don't, this is going too far, please!"

"Jessica~" He cooed at her in a sing-song manner. "Either I rip it off and you have nothing to wear, or you take it off."

He pulled away from her, hovering over her body on his hands and knees. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut, trying to collect herself, and reached for the hem of her dress. Slowly she hiked it up, hesitating over her thighs. She made the mistake of opening her eyes, forced to watch him stare at her exposed skin like she was opening a present for him. It made her stomach lurch but she kept going.

"See? Just as I said. Your figure makes you look older…" He said, reached out and carefully running his thumb over her ribs.

Once the dress was over her head, he grabbed it and tossed it on the chair behind him. Jessica whined, laying there in her bra and panties, trying not to see the way his eyes raked over her body. His grin widened unnaturally as he began panting in lust. He straddled her waist and without warning, pressed his face between her breasts.

"Stop!" She screamed, pushing on his shoulders again.

He laughed against her skin, arms wrapping around her body as he pressed himself harder against her. "You're so beautiful…so pretty. What did I do to deserve this?"

Was that it? She was little more than an object to him, a gift fate had just dropped into his lap? Jessica sobbed. She felt disgusting and used, and knew this was only the beginning if someone didn't interrupt and help her.

"All this, just for me~" He went on and eagerly nuzzled against her tits as he grinded his pelvis against hers.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded desperately.

He glanced up at her, pressing a wet kiss against her right mound. "Aww, don't be so upset. I'm not asking for much. You guys are trespassing here and I've been nice enough to not get you into trouble, haven't I?"

Jessica winced. It was true, they had broken the law by repeatedly coming here to Freddy's, but what did that have to do with him molesting her like this? She wanted to say so, but couldn't when he began rolling her tits in his hands, groping them through her bra. She whined; it felt oddly good to be touched like that and she hated it.

"All I want, Jessica…is to make you feel good." He mused heatedly, eyes glinting as he began rolling her nipple between his long fingers. "It works out for both of us."

She keened as he carefully pulled on them. When she didn't further protest, he chuckled and yanked her bra down under her breasts, exposing them to the cold, stale air of the small room under the stage. She gasped, face red and tried to cover herself but he pulled her arms away. Dave moaned in appreciation, pelvis grinding against hers more insistently.

"They're perfect…"

Slowly, carefully, he ran his tongue over her areola. She gasped at the touch, his tongue still so warm against her skin. He then wrapped his tongue around her nipple and she realized just how oddly long his tongue was. It sent a confusion jumble of emotions through her. She was thankfully distracted when he latched on to her left nipple and began lightly nibbling on it until it hardened.

"D-Dave…!" She whined, back arching her into his mouth further.

He moaned and began suckling on her tit. It felt odd, yet sent a burst of pleasure through her as she gasped. Her hands suddenly scrambled to his hair, fingers tangling in the strands, but she didn't know if she should push him away or pull him closer. He kept sucking though and she felt her toes curl as she panted and moaned and dug her nails into his scalp.

He finally pulled away with a wet 'pop'. He was breathing hard, lips glinting with saliva as he eyed the forming red mark on her breast with pride. Grinning, he began pinching her other nipple as she yelped, then lunged and latched on to it, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

Jessica couldn't help the noises that came out of her mouth. She keened, head thrown back as he suckled off her, almost like a desperate nursing child. As his tongue played with her nipple in his mouth, she became increasingly aware of the wetness between her own legs. It ached with a pressing need unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She shifted, rubbing herself against Dave and saw stars.

"See? I can make you feel so good." Dave purred as he wiped his mouth.

She groaned, cheeks pink as she saw the bruises and hickies forming on her breasts. They were swollen from the nonstop attention, and she was suddenly grateful no one else would be able to see it later. She laid there trying to compose herself. The ache was still pulsing between her legs but she could ignore it for now. She just wanted this all to be over.

"Ohhhh….guess I did a real good job, huh?"

Jessica looked up at him, not sure what he was talking about, and froze. Dave sat back and pried her legs apart, eyes staring intently at her crotch. Her panties were clearly damp, sticking to her netherlips, and she squeaked in embarrassment. She tried to pull away, wanting to hide, but he tightened his grip threateningly as he gave her a look.

"Come on, you've been so good for me. Don't start." He said sternly.

She felt her heart stop and ceased struggling. Instantly he perked up, smiling in an unhinged manner as he pulled her up into his lap. Jessica was forced to sit there in a mixture of fear and arousal as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, inhaling her smell. She gaped at him in shock. That, that was _weird_ , why was he so damn creepy?

She nearly screamed when he licked her through her panties. Her fingers dug into the floor as he hummed and mouthed her crotch, sucking on the fabric. His nose rubbed against her clit and she gasped, thighs tightening around his head and pressing him harder against her. Dave laughed against her skin, fingers prying her panties aside to expose her to the air.

Jessica whimpered. She hated how wet and turned on she was, how he could see such an intimate part of her. His grin reminded her of a shark as he descended on her, sucking her lips into his mouth. That hot tongue of his began lapping at her, dipping into her, before pressing insistently into her clit. She couldn't stop the cry this time; her hips began rolling into his mouth as her feet pressed into his back.

His name fell from her lips in a mantra as he kept up his assault. It was so _good_ , the way he'd play with her clit with his tongue, the way he'd lap at her slit. And then that long tongue of his wormed its way inside of her. She moaned and bit her lip hard enough to bleed. Slowly, he began fucking her with it, and she couldn't stop herself from moving with him. The warm muscle made fireworks go off in her head as it went deep enough to hit a special nerve inside of herself, making her hiss and beg him to hit that again.

He happily did so. He tongued her g-spot over and over as she unknowingly humped his face. Jessica wasn't even sure if she'd care anymore. Her hands again went to his hair, pulling him closer, nails running over sensitive scars. Dave moaned into her, the feeling making her sob in pleasure.

"D-Dave, Dave…! Please, Dave, _please_!"

He began sucking on her again as his tongue curled into that spot. The obscene noises only made Jessica moan. Her eyes rolled back into her head when the hand holding aside her panties spread, his finger playing with her clit. Like a switch, she came into his mouth, vision going white as she cried out and convulsed and rode out the feeling on his tongue.

Jessica went limp then, the haze afterwards making her limbs feel too heavy. She'd never experienced anything like that before. She whimpered when Dave kept licking her, nerves feeling overly sensitive and burnt out. Finally he pulled away, licking up any left over juices as if savoring and cleaning up an ice cream cone.

"You made…the most _amazing_ noises…" He panted out, eyes dark with lust.

A red flag went off in her head. "You got what you wanted…"

He looked up at her, grinning that large, crooked grin, as he chuckled and hands went to the front of his jeans. Her eyes followed before widening in fear. There was a huge tent in the front of his jeans, showing just how much he'd been enjoying himself. She sobbed. After all this was he seriously going to…?

"Hey, don't cry. We're going to have so much fun." Dave said eagerly, unbuttoning his jeans. "You've liked it so far right?"

"I, I don't want this! I don't want my first time to be in this disgusting pizza place with some creepy old man!" She snarled at him, trying to pull herself away from him.

His entire demeanor changed instantly, eyes narrowing at her as he grit his teeth. Before she could move away, he grabbed her arm and her chin, nails digging into her skin as he snarled down at her. "All I've done is make you happy! Make you feel _good_ and none of that is enough!"

He slammed her down on the floor, making her hiss as her head knocked against the dirty tile. Her vision swam briefly. Groaning, she tried to focus and noticed Dave hovering over her. He gently hushed her, cradling her head between his hands as he kissed her forehead.

"Shh, it's okay. I know you're scared, but we're going to have so much fun! Isn't it fair for you to return the favor now?"

The instant mood switch again left her reeling. He grinned down at her, thumbs rubbing over her cheeks as he pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss against her lips, then her jaw. His hands trailed down her body, pausing to rub his fingers over the bruises on her tits, then down to her panties.

"It's been so long… _so_ long since I've had this…" He whispered mostly to himself, eyes distant as his fingers played with her waistband.

"P-please, don't. Anything but that, please!" She begged him desperately.

"Don't be frightened, I promise I know what I'm doing."

Dave began unzipping his pants. She stared in horror, clamping her mouth shut as her mind tried desperately to think of something to get her out of this situation with the insane man. He just wanted things to be fair, apparently. So that left her with very few options that wouldn't set him off. Tears in her eyes, she sat up and grabbed his hands, stopping him as he went to pull his pants down.

"W-wait."

The guard paused, looking curious. She had to stop to collect herself, sighing, before she reached into his pants herself. Her hands were shaking as she carefully pulled out his dick, flinching. It was so warm in her hands. It was thick, pulsing, but more than anything it was long. Jessica didn't know much about male genitals, but he seemed longer than most.

He groaned at her touch, hips twitching. Swallowing roughly, she began carefully stroking him. He gasped in her ear, large hands going to her forearms. She felt sick to her stomach. There was liquid at the tip and when she touched it, the stickiness clung to her but made the movements easier. Slicker.

"Your hands are so soft…" He moaned into her hair, hunched over her as she continued jerking him off. "I wonder how soft your insides are though."

It was an obvious hint. She glanced up at him, his eyes hungry, before looking down at the flushed cock in her hands. She had to do it before he got impatient. She gave him a few more strokes before removing her hand and wiped it awkwardly on her leg. Dave hissed above her at the lack of touch. Before he could move, likely shoving her down to properly fuck her, she moved her hair aside and crouched down and gave his head a lick.

He stilled instantly, tensing. She tried not to wince at the taste. It was musky and heavy on her tongue, slightly salty, making her almost gag. Trying to collect herself, she looked up at him and saw his eyes wide as he stared down at her. His grin was huge, looking like a child on Christmas.

"Not what I was expecting." He said in a giddy manner.

"I've, I've never…" She tried to explain, wincing. She hadn't expected such an enthusiastic response and now she was regretting her choice.

He seemed, somehow, even more excited by that. "I'll be happy to teach you then."

His hand went to the top of her head and shoved her down. Jessica winced, having his dick forced into her face. Nervously, she began licking him. He reacted the most vocally when her tongue hit the veins, so she tried to focus on that, trailing down the veins as she went down to the base, flinching when her tongue hit his balls. Especially when he moaned and dug his fingers into her scalp, trying to force her there again.

"Open wide." He said smugly.

"Wait, I-"

They were forced into her mouth with a shove down. Grimacing, she quickly began sucking on them and licking them. She felt disgusted. She heard Dave panting and moaning above her, nails digging into her head, and was too happy when he didn't resist her pulling away and instead slowly sucking on his tip.

"Fuck, just like that…" He hummed as his hips surged forward, forcing more into her mouth.

"Stop shoving me!" She snapped at him instinctively, pulling away.

Dave looked confused, panting, but managed to seem sheepishly. "Sorry, it's…been awhile."

"Don't…don't _rush_ me okay?" She said, stomach lurching as she sat there.

"Hey, you're doing great, sweetie~ So, soo great. Fucking Christ I can't believe you're really sucking my dick."

He leered at her as he said it. Jessica flinched. She wasn't doing this because she _wanted_ to, even if he was disillusioned into thinking that. Not sure how to react, she sat there, but Dave was quick to tighten his grip on her hair and yanking her down into his lap. With a strong shove, his cock was forced into her mouth as she gagged.

"O-oh fuck!" He moaned above her.

Her jaw was forced open wide around the thick flesh. Her eyes watered instantly as she struggled to swallow and breathe around the intrusion, trying not to panic as she began breathing through her nose. With each swallow, she felt Dave twitch above her. His hands wouldn't let her pull away either, so she could only blink back the tears and fear and start sucking on him as she ran her tongue along his cock.

"That's it, just like that. Wider…Fuuuck, yes!"

His hips thrusted again and again and again, and suddenly Jessica knew she was in trouble. He wasn't stopping his movements. His hands were gripping the back of her head, fingers woven into her hair, as his dick was repeatedly shoved deeper into her throat. She whined and grabbed his hips, trying to get him to stop as her air was cut off with each thrust.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was going to suffocate. He was going to kill her because he couldn't control himself. Dave's head was thrown back, panting like a dog in heat, as he wildly fucked her face. His cock kept hitting the back of her throat and made her gag over and over. Even when she dug her nails into his hips, trying to stop him with all her strength, he just groaned in response and shoved harder.

"So hot and tight…! C'mon, baby girl, almost there."

The nickname made her want to bite his dick off. Her lungs burned, her throat hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before and her jaw ached from overuse. She felt saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth and down her chin in a disgusting mixture of smit and precum. Desperate, she began trying to suck harder, which was awkward with his jerky movements. He moaned louder and she felt his cock twitching in her mouth.

Jessica wanted to pull away and tell him to _no_. To not do what she knew he was thinking. But she couldn't with her mouth so horribly full and with a long, pleased groan, Dave came into her mouth. Then halfway through, he pulled out and she got a face full of hot cum, spraying her across the eyes, her nose and some into her mouth.

Quickly, he wrapped his hand across her mouth, forcing her mouth shut. "Swallow it."

She whined, struggling to turn away. The taste was so disgusting and hot and she sobbed as he grinned down at her. Out of reflex, she swallowed to ease the constant ache in her throat and felt it ooze down into her stomach. She gagged again as Dave laughed at her.

"Not bad for a first attempt."

She didn't dare respond. Her hands were shaking as she raised them to her face, wanting to wipe the liquid off, but her wrist was grabbed. To her absolute horror, Dave raised his phone up and there was a SNAP as he took a picture of her sitting there, mostly naked, and covered in his jizz.

"Don't look so down." He cooed mockingly at her, pulling her closer. She shuddered in disgust when his now soft cock rubbed against her lower stomach. "Think of it as a memento of our time together. Especially since you promised not to tell anyone else…"

His eyes turned hard at that. She quickly nodded her head. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if anyone saw that picture. Her friends…her family…Chuckling, he kissed her. His hand crept into her hair and yanked her head back for a better angle, using her like a doll, before he pulled away. He looked remarkably pleased with himself for a man that had just molested her.

"Here, hold still."

Jessica looked up, gritting her teeth when he began cleaning her face off with her own dress. The feeling of being used only increased. He used the inside, meaning no one else would see it, but she'd be forced to feel it there. A constant reminder of what he'd done besides the soreness of her jaw, bruises on her skin and the broken feeling she had inside of her chest.

"Perfect! Such a pretty girl you are…" He tossed the dress to the side on the ground. "I'll head out first, give you some time to get dressed and clean up more. And remember: you don't tell anyone."

Dave tucked himself back into his pants and stood up, stretching cheerfully. Without so much as a glance back at her, he left through the small door. Jessica sat there a moment, staring off at nothing. Maybe that all hadn't happened? Maybe it was all just a bad dream? She'd just fallen asleep here, under the stage, the stress had gotten to her.

She quickly redressed on auto pilot. Her panties clung to her uncomfortably, her bra hurt the fresh bruises on her breasts and the drying cum rubbed against her stomach and thigh with every move. Her legs shook as she stood up, eyeing the control room with disdain before slowly leaving herself.

"Jessica, there you are!" Charlie greeted her almost immediately. She and John walked over, the pair giving Dave a wide girth. "Have you been playing with the controls this whole time?"

Behind them, Dave turned and gave her a large, prideful smile. She almost shuddered. "Y-yeah, Dave was learning them…look, he got Bonnie to sing!"

She pointed to him on the stage, where his mouth was moving to no music as he tapped his foot. The pair were quickly distracted by the new movements and rhythms and Jessica relaxed slightly with their attention off of her. She just wanted to go home now…

Which meant of course, it was at that moment that Bonnie began to spasm and jerk and rip himself from where he was bolted to the stage. And then the lights began acting up, flickering, making things look like they were stop-motion. The odd music on the speakers became deafening and the group quickly banded together to run for the exit to the hidden restaurant.

And as Jessica ran for the exit behind Jason, making sure the small boy was okay and that no one could see how exhausted she was, she felt something grab her. Clunky hands wrapped themselves around her waist and mouth, pulling her back into a hard chest. She could barely make out gold fur in the off lighting, panicking and struggling against the hold.

Looking up, she and Jason met eyes. But the boy couldn't stop running, eyes wide and fearful, as she was pulled deeper into the restaurant. And no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't fight against the plastic arm that wrapped around her neck until she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica cringed as she felt herself waking up, throat aching vaguely and her brain whispering that something was wrong. She wasn't sure what though, since she was still coming to. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in darkness. Confused, she turned her head and when nothing changed, slowly raised a hand.

There was a wall immediately to her left. Another to her right. She was in a dark, small space…maybe a closet? But why? She remembered…she remembered running with the others. Jason. Someone or something had grabbed her and she passed out. And then she remembered under the stage with Dave.

Shaking, she tried to feel around. It seemed like an empty space, dusty and dirty. Despite that, she began crawling along slowly. She found the door quickly, light coming from the bottom crack. Slightly dazed, she felt against the door despite knowing the knob would be higher up, and froze when she heard noise on the other side of the door.

It opened and blinded her. She cringed, shielding her eyes, feeling vaguely nauseous. She heard someone chuckling above her as her eyes adjusted to the onslaught and stared up, horrified, at Dave. The guard smirked down at her.

"You look good on your hands and knees." He said lecherously.

She stared at him in shock. Once the situation hit her, Jessica was quick to leap back away from him, falling on her rear, as she glared up at the older man. "What's going on? Where am I?"

He had changed since the control room. His uniform was partially there, he was still wearing his dirty, stained black jeans but had shed his collared shirt. Instead he wore a once white sleeveless shirt that exposed his arms and the awful scars littering his skin. He had his hands on his hips as he leered down at her, smirk widening at her questions.

"The band started spazzing out, remember? Didn't see anything with the lights going haywire, and I found you just collapsed near the kitchen. Decided this was a good place to hide you so nothing could happen to you."

"Collapsed…?" She echoed, frowning as she thought back to what she could remember.

Before she could, only remembering whatever grabbing her had been cold and hard like plastic, she realized she wasn't in her clothes. She gasped and grabbed the shirt, eyes wide. It was a dark purple, ratty, collared shirt…

"Why am I wearing your shirt?!" She hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed. "Because I was kind enough to put it on you. Your dress was ruined."

"And you just decided that meant you were allowed to strip me down in my sleep?" Jessica snapped at him.

"I didn't hear any protest."

She gritted her teeth in response. How dare he…! As if it wasn't enough that he had assaulted her a few hours ago, hadn't threatened her into giving him a blowjob, now he thought it was okay to invade her privacy while she was passed out? But she tried to take in a deep breath and calm down. Dave had proven to be less than sane and she wanted to survive this night.

"C-can we just get out of here please?" She said instead.

She pulled on his shirt and tried to cover more of herself. The shirt clearly was a men's since it felt awkward on her chest, and barely covered her hips. But she really didn't want Dave able to see her legs and panties. Of course it didn't help much, if at all, and she shuddered as she caught his eyes gazing down her thighs.

"Well, it's still dangerous out there." He said slowly, forcing his eyes back to her face. "I brought us to the office for protection, until they hopefully calm down and go to sleep."

"So…so we're stuck in here?"

She glanced around finally at the small area. It was a cramped security office. The desk was huge, full of drawers and spiderwebs. There was a huge cabinet behind it, a typical office chair, and a door with stained glass. Deciding she didn't want to be sprawled out in front of Dave, she pulled herself up, trying to keep the shirt down.

"Where are my shoes?" She asked instead.

"Put them near the door. Relax." Dave shrugged it off easily, taking a seat in the chair. His eyes were instantly back on her exposed thighs. "You don't seem all that grateful with me saving you out there you know."

Jessica bristled, clamping down on the response bubbling in her throat. "Sorry, I'm still…dazed from waking up in a dark, tiny room."

He made a motion with his hand, shrugging, as he sprawled in the chair to get comfortable. "Okay, but still. After we had such a nice time together…"

Again, she had to stop herself. Him nearly suffocating her with his dick was _not_ on her list of 'nice time'. "What are we doing while we wait in here?"

She turned towards the cabinet. It was taller than her, and definitely a heavy duty kind of metal that had rusted. She opened the top drawer, finding nothing but papers, yellowed in age, scattered and layered around. She closed it, uninterested, and went to the next drawer-

She yelped as Dave's large hands went to her hips. His thumbs went under the waistband of her panties, fingers pressing into her skin as he pulled her back until the back of her legs hit the chair. She froze, stiffening, as the guard leaned forward and pressed his face into her back.

"Still smell that nice perfume…really like how you look in my shirt."

Jessica cringed, struggling not to yank herself out of his grip. "T-that's not answering my question."

"Such nice, smooth thighs…Didn't get to appreciate them when they were wrapped around my head."

She bit her tongue at the crudeness, hands clenching as she struggled not to turn around and slap him again. It was even worse when his hands moved to her front and his long fingers slid into the front of her panties, rubbing at her navel.

"Stop!" Jessica hissed at him, trying to pull his hand away.

He chuckled and pulled her down into his lap. She whined in disgust when she felt his hard on through his pants, rubbing against her crotch. She tried to leap away from him, but Dave was quick to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest as he nuzzled her neck.

"You, uh, mentioned…being a virgin?" He asked into her skin.

"And I plan on it _staying_ that way." She spat at him.

He hummed as a response, not really paying attention, as he began running his hand up and down her thigh. She shuddered, flinching away, and hated that part of her enjoyed the touch. His calloused skin left her own feeling hot in the aftermath and she felt the familiar heat between her legs again.

"You're getting wet again, huh?" He asked huskily, thumb brushing against her panties and rubbing at the growing wet spot. "You really like what I do to you…"

"I do not! I'd rather **die**!" She hissed and struggled against him.

She froze instantly when he moaned in response, horrified when she realized she could feel him poking her. Despite the layers, there was such a heat coming off of him, and as she settled again, felt the tip of his dick rubbing against her core.

She bit her lip when he rolled his hips up into her, grinding himself against her. She felt her toes curl in response, a sharp pleasure going through her spine. Not again, her mind whispered, she didn't want to go through this again. But he did it again, more aggressively this time, and she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her.

"Girls always try to act so high and mighty…" Dave muttered breathlessly as he kept rubbing against her.

The brunette tried to glare at him in response. Sexist asshole…But it was forgotten when Dave began moving, reaching under her to unzip his pants. Jessica trembled in fear and arousal when his cock was suddenly between her legs, rubbing against her, and she began desperately hoping that just grinding on each other was enough for him.

"I want to fuck every piece of you." Dave whispered into her ear, making her shudder. "So, what will it take for you to get on your knees for me, hm?"

"P-please no…" She sobbed, throat still sore from the previous time.

"No? But you did so good last time."

His hands grabbed her thighs and he kept moving against her. Jessica stared in transfixed horror as his cock slid between her legs, precum slicking her skin, staining her panties. It felt good which was the worst part. The head kept catching her, causing him to rub against her clit, and she tensed up each time.

"It'll be easier this time, too…" He kept whispering into her ear, slight stubble scratching her. "You can wrap those perfect tits around me, flutter those pretty eyes up at me, I won't…l-last long."

His hips moved faster, causing him to start panting. Her thighs were getting slicker as well from the precum. She felt a wave of disgust at that and herself for her body reacting, warming further at the feeling and implication. She couldn't stop a moan as his cock kept rubbing against her. Her lower stomach was coiling, the foreign feeling of nearing orgasm getting more intense.

He stopped suddenly, hands pressing her thighs together tightly around his dick. Jessica groaned in discomfort when the pleasure stopped suddenly. He was still panting in her ear. She shifted in his lap, desperate to get away from him, but he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Still pretending, huh?" Dave asked in a disappointed manner.

They were moving before she could react. Jessica yelped as she was shoved against the desk, sprawled out on her front as the guard loomed over her. He forced her hands up above her head and she felt something cold around her wrists. Staring in shock, she found metal handcuffs looped around some weird metal bar attached to the desk. She quickly struggled against it. It rattled but did not budge.

It was even worse when he pressed into her back. His still hard dick was prodding against her panties, large hands moving down her sides and feeling her curves. He licked his lips in her ear. She sobbed. He was really going to do this, in this tiny room.

"Please don't do this, please…" She begged him.

He flipped her on to her back without a response. Her arms crossed awkwardly, pulling on the handcuffs. It made them dig into her skin. She was forced to stare up at Dave as he grinned down at her lustfully, eyes raking over her cleavage in his shirt and the fluid on her thighs. He leaned forward and inhaled near her naval.

"I gave you a chance." He said softly as he pulled her panties down.

"I'll do it! Please, I'll do it right now!" She sobbed as he spread her lower lips.

He ignored her. She felt his breath on her skin, making her shudder, and he dipped forward and licked her. She couldn't help the squeal that left her throat. Her thighs began trembling as his tongue ran over her, slurping up any of her juices he could find.

"You taste even better the second time." He taunted her.

"Please, I'm sorry, whatever I did…"

Dave paused at that, dead eyes looking up at her face in surprise. "Hey, don't be like that. You're going to love this, okay? I'll try to go slow at first."

She bit her lip hard as he lined himself up. If their previous encounter was anything to go by, Dave had no sense of self control. This was going to be painful. Her first time, with some creepy guard in an abandoned restaurant she was stuck in.

Slowly, he rubbed his dick against her, coating himself in her fluids. She felt like gagging. Teary eyes stared down in horror as Dave grabbed her hips and began pushing himself into her. She cried out in pain; her body struggled to stretch around the sudden intrusion and there was a painful pressure as the head was forced into her.

"Pull it out!" the brunette begged him hysterically, trying to pull away. "It hurts, pull out!"

"Stop being dramatic! I've barely got it in." He snarled down at her in annoyance, grip tightening until there were bruises on her hips.

He thrusted his hips impatiently, shoving more of his cock into her body. He moaned as she screamed, tears falling from the corner of her eyes and into her hair. He thankfully paused then, the guard struggling to breathe as he panted and looked awestruck down at her stomach.

"I've never…you're so tight…" He said breathlessly.

"Please, please, don't…no more. Dave, please, it hurts." She began rambling, begging him still, hating how much pleasure and enjoyment he was getting from her. "Please I'll do whatever you want!"

He didn't seem to hear her, a huge grin spreading across his face as he continued staring down at her. "I've never been anyone's first before."

He said it like he was claiming a trophy. He ran his tongue over his teeth and started pushing more into her. Jessica sobbed, hands clenching around the handcuffs. He paused when his cock finally came to her hymen, breathing hard at the strain, before his grin went sharp and he shoved through it.

She screamed again. Any arousal from the previous actions was gone, leaving only pain. When Dave was finally fully into her, Jessica felt like she might pass out. His cock was scrapping against her insides, her womb, and she hated that her body was adjusting to it.

"See? You survived." He sneered at her, finally moving his hands from the perfect handprint bruises on her hips. "Honestly, I thought you were lying to me. A pretty girl like you? A virgin? Especially when most of your friends are guys."

Jessica wanted so badly to snap at him how vile he sounded. But she was too busy breathing, trying to focus on something other than the agony in her loins. She barely reacted when he pulled on the shirt she was wearing, popping open the buttons and exposing her bra to his large hands.

He was obsessive in his pawing. He pressed kisses against her sternum as he pulled her bra under her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples. She didn't even notice. Her gaze was staring up at the lone lightbulb in the ceiling. Maybe if she laid there, it would be over faster?

"Are you still crying?" Dave asked suddenly, grabbing her hair to force her to face him. "I've been nice. Made sure you were wet, been here waiting for you to get over it. But nothing's good enough for you, is it?"

He slammed a hand down next to her head, making her jump as she stared at him in fear. She whimpered, struggling to stop the tears in case it further enraged him. But he just laughed, mood changing instantly. It left her reeling, confused, not sure how to react to the insane man. Especially when he just latched on to her tit and began sucking on it.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered into her skin.

Jessica hesitated before doing as told. It made her insides ache in response, wincing at the pain. But Dave was satisfied and his hands still gripping her breasts, he began sliding himself out of her body. It felt odd. She whined until only the head remained, legs shaking around the man's waist as she tried to mentally prepare herself.

He snapped his hips into her with a loud groan as she gasped. It burned and hurt yet feeling him rubbing at parts of her made the spark of pleasure ignite again. Slowly, Dave repeated the action. Pulling out and slamming back in. She jerked at the action, wincing when her head hit the metal bar her hands were attached to.

He began rolling his hips slowly at first. Jessica whined each time his cock rubbed at her womb, toes curling. It felt good and she hated it. Once he was sure she could handle it, he began speeding up. Deep, hard thrusts that shoved her into the desk as he panted on to her. Each one was easier as Jessica felt herself loosening up, the heat becoming unbearable in her tummy, legs tightening around his waist.

"God, it feels so good…" Dave hissed.

She keened in response. She dug her heels into his back, head thrown back. He latched on to her neck, teeth biting at her skin. He dragged them up to her jaw and nibbled on her lower lip. Waiting until she groaned to kiss her sloppily. His long tongue entered her mouth instantly, wrapping itself around her own as she struggled to breathe through her nose.

"I want to fuck you forever." He panted into her mouth, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. "You're so warm and tight. Your body keeps squeezing me and pulling me in deeper."

"D-Dave…" She managed, not sure what she'd even say.

He smirked at her. "At least it knows what it wants."

The words stung but she didn't respond. He didn't even give her a chance to. Somehow his movements came faster, rougher, shoving his cock into her body with more force. Each time she felt her head hit the bar. She whimpered. It was starting to become uncomfortable again, painful, as Dave lost himself to his own pleasure. And yet the coiling in her loins never faded either, leaving a confusing mess of emotions and feelings.

"S-so close…" Dave panted.

"Please!" She cried out.

She meant to ask him to uncuff her. His rough movements were causing them to dig into her wrists, she could feel her skin breaking and the sting of sweat and blood. But he kept railing into her so quickly that her throat choked out a moan instead, eyes rolling back into her head.

She could feel his cock twitching inside of her. She began tensing up in response, the coil tightening and getting ready to snap. His thrusts were somehow more erratic, no longer following a rhythm as he wildly fucked her. She felt her voice raising in pitch and volume, unable to help herself. With a loud shout, she tensed up and came hard around Dave's cock.

He gasped in response, eyes wide. His nails dug into her skin. He was breathing hard through his teeth before he froze, groaning as he shoved himself deep into her and came. Jessica became increasingly aware of the hot cum inside of her, staring down at here they were still connected in shock as Dave collapsed on top of her.

"Why…w-why didn't you pull out?!" She snapped at him.

Dave kept panting before finally managing to meet her eyes and shrugged. "Forgot."

"You idiot! What if you get me pregnant or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "We just fucked and you're already whining about something else."

Slowly, he began pulling himself out. Jessica hissed at the ache that followed, along with the torrent of cum oozing out of her, mixed slightly pink with blood. She quickly pressed her legs together, wincing in pain. It hurt so bad now, a constant ache between her legs. She wasn't sure if it was because of her inexperience or because of how rough Dave had been with her.

She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her hair, yanking her head to the side and standing over her. Her eyes widened as his cock was pressed into her face, covered in jizz and her own blood. She stared before slowly looking up at him pleadingly.

"You made the mess." Dave said, forcing her head forward until her lips touched it. "Clean it up."

"Haven't you done enough-?" She started angrily before he shoved his dick into her mouth.

She gagged and her eyes watered as it hit the back of her throat. The taste was a disgusting mixture of the musky salt, sweat, and metallic blood. Thankfully it was over quickly as Dave pulled away, tucking himself back into his pants as he sat back into the chair. She collapsed against the desk and curled up as much as she could.

"…uncuff me please." She said softly, afraid of the answer.

He snorted in response. Jessica closed her eyes. She had a feeling that was how this was going to go. Leaving her displayed obscenely like this, for anyone to see. She felt the familiar pinpricks of tears in her eyes but tried to swallow it back.

"C-can you at least…cover me?" She asked.

Dave rolled the chair closed, forcing her legs open around him. To her shock, he leaned forward and lapped at her. She yelped, jerking as her sensitive nerves reacted. He chuckled and licked up the mess between her legs eagerly, pausing to give her clit a little kiss before he slid her panties back up her legs and on to her body and helped her breasts back into her bra.

"…thank you." She grumbled.

He pressed another kiss on her navel. "I'll be back soon. Gonna see if the coast is clear out there or not."

He left her there. Jessica watched him go, waiting until the door was closed before she turned aside and hid her face in her arm to sob. She felt so dirty and defiled. Used. What was going to happen to her? She still couldn't tell on Dave, not with the picture he had of her on his phone. And then there were her friends. Would they come back for her?

What would they say if they found her like this? She wasn't sure if she'd want to be rescued if it meant them seeing.

Forced to lay there, Jessica managed to lay on her side and eventually passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
